Through My Eyes
by written
Summary: The Halloween Dance is here. Many secret admirers, crushes, and hearts broken as the dance gets closer.
1. Chapter One

[A/N: This story was written by both Written and DiaTheRyter]  
  
Title: Through My Eyes  
  
Summery: The Halloween Dance is here. Many secret admirers, crushes, and hearts broken as the dance gets closer.  
  
Notice:  
  
Dance for Halloween   
  
Third year and up may attend  
  
In the Great Hall  
  
Starts at 7 o'clock  
  
Ends 12 o'clock  
  
Wear your costumes!   
  
Professor Mcgonagal  
  
Ginny:  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"Yes! Who are you bringing?"  
  
I heard all day long. It's a headache really. Right now in the common room I can barely concertrate on our assignments.   
  
"Ginny!"   
  
I groaned and didn't even bother trying to find out who it was, "what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
I snapped my head up, "Hermione? Oh god! I'm sorry; I'm just going out of my mind right now!"  
  
Hermione gave me a small smile, "rough day?"  
  
I sighed and started writing my assignments, "sort of. You'd think the dance would lighten the mood a little but it's only giving me more stress."  
  
"Yes I know! I mean the whole getting a date thing! We're- well I'm in six year and I'm afraid no one will ask me. Oh lisent to me!"  
  
"Hermione," I said, "you're going to get a date. You're pretty and smart! Besides you don't have a brother in the school who'll kill anyone who askes you to the dance."  
  
Hermione laughed, "yes and they're other brothers who could get them once they're out of school." She paused, "you do know how Ron was at the Yule Ball. Theres no answer to what he will do this time."  
  
I nodded, "true."  
  
I hadn't realize while talking to Hermione I forgot all about my assignments. Nor did I notice an owl beating against the window.   
  
Hermione:  
  
"Hey Ginny, there's an owl outside."  
  
"Where?"   
  
I watched as she turned her head.  
  
"Oh, there is. I just thought you were making it up."  
  
"Let's let it in. I think it's got something." We both got up and started towards the window. Ginny got there first and pushed the window open.   
  
The owl outisde fluttered and flew inside, resting on the chair nearby. It looked up at Hermione curiously.  
  
"What do you want," I asked.  
  
"Duh, the note's for you."  
  
"Really?" I went to the owl and it pushed the note toward me.  
  
"Uh. . .thanks," I said grabbing the parchment.  
  
"What does it say," asked Ginny, craning her neck.  
  
"Dunno. Here, you read it."  
  
"Fine, if you want me too." I quickly offered her the paper and she took it glady, scanning it quickly. Then I went over to the window and shut it, because it was getting chilly.  
  
"What does it say," I said returning.  
  
She smiled at me evily. "It's pretty good. You sure you want to hear it?"  
  
"Oh, just me the damn thing." I took the paper.  
  
"To the one who steals my heart  
  
To the one who I can't help but stare  
  
The one that seems to have music when she laughs  
  
And everyday I can't help by being apart  
  
Whenever she's reading or making art  
  
When her eyes light up my heart melts  
  
If I were ever to tell you how I felt-  
  
Would you feel the same?  
  
It's you that I want to be with  
  
Give me the pleasure of taking you to the dance  
  
Yours,  
  
Secret admirier"  
  
"Oh my lord," I said; clutching my heart.  
  
"So that means you're happy," Ginny grinned and looked at me. "Oh Hermione, aren't you excited! A secret admirer!"  
  
"I know. Should I say yes?"  
  
"Of course! Reply right now." She got me ink and a piece of parchment.   
  
[A/N: The poem was a work from both of us. R&R next chap: Harry and Ron. Oh yeah, double space is Written and one is DiaTheRyter] 


	2. Chapter One

Harry:  
  
"Hey Harry!" I turned arond and grinned. Ron Weasley came running towards me, looking slightly out of breath. "Did you hear?"  
  
"Hear 'bout what?"  
  
"The dance!" Ron said, "it's on the bullintin board."  
  
I groaned.  
  
Ron eyed me, "what's the problem, mate?"  
  
I started walking along with Ron, "dance means having to have a date!"  
  
Ron stopped looking like he was thinking- hard, "right- right, but do we HAVE to?"  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"OK, suppose we do. But who would we bring? I mean we can't exactly ask the Patil twins." Ron said starting to pace.  
  
I watched him go back and forth, "Ron-"  
  
"See if we ARE in six year and we do NEED a date. It seems a bit odd if we don't, I mean we're old enough-"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Plus being us we should be able to get one. But the matter is about asking a girl-"  
  
"RON!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"If you stop for a moment maybe we could think of something on the way to Gryffindor tower?"  
  
"To right, sorry mate, just a little worried."  
  
Ron:  
  
"Flying ferret," Harry said.  
  
I started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Remember in fourth year when-" I needn't finished, because suddenly we both burst out laughing.  
  
"That-was hil-arious!"  
  
"Yeah, it was," replied Harry as the laughter subsided and we both stepped into the common room.  
  
"You know, I wonder. Who ever came up with the 'Flying ferret?' I mean really, they must of seen Malfoy bounc-"  
  
We were at it again. This time I was the first to finish.  
  
"Ok.. . . So, who are you going to ask?" I started fiddling with my hands. We started walking towards the couch  
  
"Dunno. I mean would you allow me to be with Ginny?" He stopped when he saw my face.  
  
"Oh. . .sorry I asked." I watched as Harry's face blushed slightly at his words.  
  
"No, no it's okay. Really. I mean, you two are perfect for each other."  
  
"Really? So, it's okay if I ask her?"  
  
"Go ahead. No one stopping you."  
  
"I guess so. But maybe later, I have to think of what I'll say to her when I get my chance."  
  
"Okay mate. Problem solved." We sat in front of the fire on the sofa and looked dumbly out the window.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?" A hand waved in front of my face.  
  
"Huh?" I jumped out of my seat. Ginny started laughing at me and so did Harry.  
  
"That wasn't nice," I said getting a bit mad. I sat back down on the sofa.  
  
"Lighten down. I just need a quick word with you."  
  
"Alright. Harry mate, I'll be a mo."  
  
"Er right mate. I'll be right here."  
  
Ginny started walking away, so I quickly followed her.  
  
[A/N: Review!] 


End file.
